


Christmas with You

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, I maybe almost cried writing it, I'll stop with tags to avoid spoilers (:, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Minghao and jun make plans to spend Christmas together... but it doesn't go the way they originally planned it to.





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kind of a mess but I like writing Junhao Christmas fluff, so here's this. 
> 
> I also edited this real quick so I probably missed a lot of stuff but... oh well I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Minghao knew that he didn’t come from much.

He came from a family that didn’t make too much money. Although he had saved up enough to move to Korea for more opportunities, he still scraped by the monthly rent he and his roommate (and friend) Joshua split on as well as groceries and necessities.

Regardless of how hard life was for him, he still found many things that gave him joy.

One of them was his boyfriend, Wen Junhui.

In simple terms, Wen Junhui was rich. Minghao found out very quickly that he came from a rich family. He was the heir to (currently) the biggest company in Korea and had so much money piled up that he could probably swim in it. He drove the nicest cars, shopped at the most expensive stores, and had servants and maids ready to fulfill his every request and command.

But that wasn’t all. He was also the most beautiful, most kind-hearted, sweetest, humbled man he’d ever known, even for someone with his social status. He loved kids, babies, and treated his elders with care and respect. On his off days from the office, he was an ambassador for his family company and acted so by visiting the hospitals and charities the company donated to.

He was everything Minghao could ever want, and Minghao knew that he had done something right in his life to be with him.

“Haohao?”

Minghao pulled himself out of his thoughts.

He looked up at Jun.

“Did you want your hot cocoa?” Jun asked.

Minghao then looked at the two cups of hot cocoa on the table that he had made for the both of them. He nodded. Minghao then watched as Jun leaned over and grabbed one of the mugs. With balance, he gave Minghao his mug. Jun took the moment to grab Minghao’s favorite, white fleece blanket and covered the both of them with it before he grabbed his own mug.

“What are we watching tonight?” Jun asked.

“Joshua keeps telling me about this American Christmas movie called... “Elf,” or something like that. He says it has Chinese subtitles.”

“Well, I’m up for anything, as long as it’s with you,” Jun said.

Minghao smiled up at Jun before he laid his head on Jun’s shoulder. The movie started, and the two laughed at all of the funny things the elf-raised human did. As the laughs slowed down, Minghao made himself more comfortable on Jun’s chest. Jun repositioned his arms so they wrapped around Minghao more comfortably.

He must have fallen asleep because he heard Jun’s soft whisper in his ear.

“Hao?” Jun softly whispered.

Minghao pulled himself back into consciousness. Not fully awake, he hummed in reply.

“I should go. My parents are probably wondering where I am.”

Minghao’s heart broke and knew it was to come, but he sighed anyway.

“Okay.”

It was hard for Minghao to handle Jun leaving him after their dates, especially since they didn’t get to see each other that often, but they already shouldn’t have been seeing each other. Jun wasn’t even supposed to be at Minghao’s home in the first place. They shouldn’t have even been dating in the first place.

“We’re still on for Christmas, right?” Minghao asked.

“Yes, of course,” Jun said with a smile.

Minghao then smiled and kissed Jun’s cheek before he pulled the blanket off of them.

“At least let me walk you to the door.”

Jun nodded. The couple stood up from the couch and walked to the door. Minghao watched as Jun grabbed his coat from the closet and put on his shoes, the blanket still wrapped around him.

Jun stood up. He must have been able to see the sadness on his face because Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Hey,” he said, “you’ll see me soon. We’ll spend Christmas together, and that’s a week from now.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make this any easier.”

Jun sighed.

“I know... but it won’t be long, I promise, love,” he said, “I’ll see you next week?”

Minghao nodded.

“Of course.”

Jun then slowly leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Minghao’s lips. He pulled himself away from Minghao before he turned toward the door. Minghao watched as Jun walked out and closed the door behind him. Minghao locked it before he walked towards the living room. He turned off the tv before he walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

___

The next day, Minghao was finishing another episode of a Korean drama he was binge watching when he heard his phone buzz. He paused the continuous run of episodes and looked at his phone.

**Junnie: Can I facetime you?**

Minghao texted back.

**Haohao: of course.**

A second later, he could see Jun requesting a facetime call. Minghao pressed the “accept” button. He smiled, seeing Jun’s face on his phone screen. He looked as if he just took a shower. His black hair was laying on his forehead and his skin seemed to shine more than usual.

“Hello, love,” Minghao greeted.

“Hey, darling,” Jun replied.

Jun’s smile suddenly dropped.

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked.

“We... We have to talk about Christmas,” Jun started off.

Minghao’s breath froze.

“What about it?”

Jun sighed, looking away from the camera.

“My parents... they’re having a banquet for our contributors and the charities we’ve given to... on Christmas day,” he said, “they want me to help with preparations and then being there to show my face since I’m their heir and the ‘future’ for the company, so... so I don’t think I can spend Christmas with you.”

Minghao turned away from the camera.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Haohao... I really am. I know you can’t afford to fly home. I know Joshua went home for Christmas and that everyone else left... but... there’s really nothing I can do. My parents... you know they expect a lot from me,” Jun said.

It was silent between the two, and it wasn’t a comfortable one like it always was.

“It’s okay,” Minghao whispered.

“No, it’s not,” Jun argued.

“Yes, it is. Your family expects a lot from you. You can’t let me stand in the way of that. I won’t let you and I won’t let myself,” Minghao replied, “I should go.”

“Hao, please-”

Minghao hung up and put his phone down, face down.

He laid down on the couch, letting tears fall down his face, knowing too well of the reality of his and Jun’s relationship.

Minghao’s friends and parents knew and approved of his relationship with Jun. It was Jun’s parents that would never approve. Jun tried to assure him that his parents would eventually accept him because he was a kind, caring person who worked hard, but Minghao knew better to believe that because the reasons of why they wouldn’t approve of him were much stronger.

Jun was rich, and Minghao was not. Jun came from old money, and Minghao didn’t. Jun had things served to him, and Minghao had to do things himself. Jun had money to burn, and Minghao barely had money to pay for rent.

On top of all of that, Jun was the sole heir to the family company, and because of that, he and Jun knew that his parents had high expectations of him. Minghao wasn’t sure if Jun’s parents would approve of him. Hell, for starters, Jun’s parents didn’t even know he was gay. Jun told him how his parents had started bringing up potential bachelorettes and future wives. Although Jun was never interested in them, the pressure for him to get married was slowly growing, and it wouldn’t be long until his parents would arrange a marriage for him.

Although Jun seemed like he was ready to tell his parents, Minghao wasn’t, and Jun respected that (which was another reason why Minghao loved him so much). Minghao wanted to, but his fear overrode his want to come clean with their secret relationship. He didn’t want to know how Jun’s parents would react, both to Jun and to him.

The reality was... his and Jun’s relationship didn’t stand much of a chance.

Minghao wanted to believe differently. He wanted to believe that Jun’s parents would accept him, but if Minghao knew anything, it was that life was hard and unfair, and wanting to be with the love of his life was no exception to that.

___

It was Christmas Eve, and Minghao had finished making his instant ramen. He was pouring the noodles and broth into a smaller bowl when he heard someone knocking at his door. He turned off the stove before he walked to the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Jun standing there in a gray coat (that was probably more expensive than anything Minghao owned) and black dress pants and dress shoes. He was holding a big box in his hands.

Minghao, to say the least, was surprised. He usually saw Jun once a month, twice if he was lucky, since Jun was always busy, and it was always hard to sneak away. He never saw Jun three times a month. 

“What are you doing here?” Minghao asked.

“I wanted to see you,” Jun replied.

Minghao was happy to see him, but it meant that he came up with another excuse to tell his parents, and who knew how suspicious his parents were now honestly.

“You can’t be here,” Minghao replied, “Well, you shouldn’t be here. Where do your parents think you are?”

“They think I’m buying Christmas presents,” Jun said, “I know I shouldn’t be here, but I needed to see you.”

“Why?” Minghao asked.

“I wanted to talk about our Christmas plans in person.”

Minghao sighed.

“I told you, Jun. You can’t ditch the banquet. Your parents will kill you the moment they see you again,” Minghao said.

“I’m not,” Jun said, “Instead, I’m going to bring you with me.”

Minghao’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Be my date, to the banquet,” Jun said as Minghao froze and let out an uneven breath, “and I know how you feel about that... but please just let me talk, okay?”

Minghao thought for a moment before he nodded.

“Okay.”

Jun then took a deep breath.

“I want to introduce you to my parents, and I’ve wanted to for a while, and now I feel that it’s the right time to. I want to show them the one that has made me so happy for the past year. I want to show them you: the one who has shown so much light and has shown me so much kindness and selflessness. I want to meet you: the one who’s made all of this sneaking around and secret dating so worth it. Christmas is a time of joy, and I want to show them the one that’s made me feel so much joy.”

Jun paused.

“Minghao, I’m just... I’m so in love with you, and I want to show you off, and I want to show my parents that I love you. I don’t want to keep you a secret anymore.”

“But your parents-”

“I don’t care if they don’t agree. I’m tired of not being able to talk about you or show how amazing you are. I want to do all of those things. If they don’t approve of our relationship, and if they strip away everything, then... fine, because I can’t imagine my life without you, and I’d rather have everything taken away than have to let you go.”

An unexplainable feeling rushed through Minghao’s body. Love, gratefulness, he didn’t know; he just wanted Jun to hold him and confirm everything he had just said.

“Jun....”

“I love you, Xu Minghao, and I want to show you and the entire world that I do,” Jun whispered.

Jun kissed Minghao’s forehead, and Minghao could feel his cheeks heat up.  

“So... will you, Xu Minghao, be my date to the Christmas banquet tomorrow?” Jun asked.

Minghao smiled and nodded.

“I would love to.”

Minghao could see the love and happiness in Jun’s eyes when Minghao said his answer.

“I’ll be here tomorrow at five to pick you up,” Jun said, “Don’t worry about finding something to wear. This-”

Jun motioned to the box.

“-should help with that.”

Jun handed Minghao the box. Minghao noticed that the box was surprisingly light.

“Thank you, Junnie,” Minghao said.

“Anything for you, darling,” Jun said, “Anyway, I should go. I really do need to buy those Christmas gifts.”

Minghao giggled.

“Then go do that. I’ll still be here when you come back tomorrow.”

“Good,” Jun said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Minghao nodded. Jun leaned in to leave a quick kiss on Minghao’s lips. Jun gave Minghao one last smile before he turned to walk down the hallway.

Minghao then put the box down before he closed the door. He picked up the box and walked over to the couch. He sat down, cross-legged, and put the box down on his legs.

He opened it and gasped.   

He saw a suit laying in the box with a pair of gloves laying on top. He moved his fingertips against the fabric and felt the smooth touch move. Minghao swore it was smoother than silk.

He smiled when he read the note lying on top.

“Because you only deserve the best, and because I want you to look the best.”

He really didn’t deserve Jun.

___   

Minghao let out a sigh of relief when his hair cooperated and allowed it to be styled in a way that he wanted it to be.

He had just finished styling his hair when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his phone and saw that it was five.

_Right on time._

He checked himself in the mirror one last time. His brown hair was styled up in a side part. The black suit that seemed to be tailored for him specifically fit his lean frame well. The fabric was smooth against his skin and breathable, ensuring he wouldn’t sweat throughout the night.

Minghao knew it was more expensive than all of his clothes put together and that it was the most comfortable suit he had ever worn, but if he wanted to make a good impression on Jun’s parents, he thought it was necessary to look his best.

He gave a quick nod to himself before he turned off the light in the bathroom and walked towards the door. He put on the black shoes that Jun gave with the suit; the shoes also fit him and matched the suit well.

Minghao then opened the door, and his breath got caught in his throat.

Jun’s black hair was styled up. He wore a black suit similar to Minghao’s with a white dress shirt. He wore fitting black dress pants and matching dress shoes.

Minghao tore his eyes away and smiled.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hello, darling,” Jun greeted (though he seemed distracted).

He could feel Jun’s eyes on his body Minghap looked away and down at his hands. He fiddled with the cuffs.

“Do I look okay?” He asked.

“Okay? You... You look better than okay. Minghao.... oh my gosh,” Jun started.

“So... I take it that I look good?”

“Better than good. You look... immaculate,” Jun said, still absolutely breath taken, “Oh my gosh, I love you.”

Minghao looked up and smiled, taking a step forward and pulling Jun’s hand into his.

“I love you too,” he said, “Ready to go? Or should I let you stare at me a little bit longer?”

“Right, yes, let’s go.”

Minghao then turned the lights off to his and Mingyu’s apartment before he closed and locked the door. Minghao tightened his grip on Jun’s hand as they walked down the hallway.

Once they got out of the apartment building, Minghao stopped in his tracks. Minghao knew that Jun liked to keep his status and money separated from their relationship, so Minghao was surprised to see a black, stretch limo parked in front of him.

“Hao?” Jun asked.

Minghao snapped out of his faze and looked at Jun.

“Ready?” Jun asked.

“Y-Yeah just... Jun, oh my gosh,” Minghao said, still shocked.

“Ready to go in?” Jun asked again.

Minghao nodded. The chauffeur, who remained unfazed by Jun pulling him along (thank goodness, Minghao thought) opened the door for the two and closed it behind them once they climbed in. He walked around and sat in the driver’s seat and drove off.

As the limo drove off, Minghao looked around at the dark interior and leather seats. There was a mini fridge as well a small snack bar, but he and Jun both seemed to know they wouldn’t be touching them at all. A starry ceiling illuminated above them.

“You ride in this every day?” Minghao asked.

“Well... on days I don’t feel like driving,” Jun replied, “My father does, and by default, my mother does too.”

“Why have we never gone on dates in these?”

“You know why; I want to keep my money and status away from our relationship as much as possible. I want myself and our relationship to seem as... well, as ‘normal’ as possible and not so money and power-driven. I don’t like to show and flash my money and status as my father does.”

“And I love that about you,” Minghao said, “If you weren’t like that, I doubt we would even date.”

“I know. Luckily, I’ve been humbled, and luckily, I get to be with someone as amazing as you.”

Minghao felt himself blush again. He could feel Jun lean in and place a soft kiss on his temple. Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s and laid his head on Jun’s shoulder.

“I’m kind of nervous for tonight,” Minghao admitted.

“I figured you were. Why wouldn’t you be?” Jun asked, “I know it’ll be rough at first, but it’ll be okay. Even if things don’t go well, just know that I’ll protect you from them.”

Minghao nodded.

Before he knew it, the chauffeur was pulling into a driveway. Minghao looked out and saw that there were many different limos, all either big or small, lined up to get to the doorway.

“Seeing this... I feel like I don’t belong here,” Minghao said.

“I know... it looks like it’ll be a lot to handle, and I don’t want to lie to you and say that it won’t be,” Jun replied.

“Well... what should I be prepared for?” Minghao asked.

“Okay, well... rich people love to talk about their money. They’ll take any opportunity to talk about their fortune and how big it has gotten. They’re sometimes passive and petty when they’re not the best. They’re all very... well, prestigious, so they sound snotty, even if they’re complimenting you,” Jun answered, “But... I highly doubt that you’ll talk to anyone. You’re my date, but that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to talk to anyone. You’ll only be talking to my parents. If anyone does, I’ll cover for you.”

“Sounds good,” Minghao said.

The limo driver pulled up to the doorway, and Jun was grateful that the news sources didn’t show up. He didn’t want news about him and Jun getting out there yet.

The chauffer walked around and opened the door. Jun climbed out first and then held his hand out for Minghao, who took it and stepped out. They started to walk into the hall as the chauffer drove away.

Minghao couldn’t help but let his jaw drop at the decorations.

There were two stairwells that lead down to the main floor. The walls were decorated with Christmas lights and golden ribbons. There were also snowflakes that were hanging from the ceiling. There was  Christmas tree decorated with lights and ornaments and presents under, which stood by the stage and almost touched the celing. A chandelier hung over the center of the room.

Minghao thought it was simple but still very beautiful.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jun asked, as if he had read his mind.

“Very,” Minghao agreed.

Minghao looked over and saw that Jun was looking into the crowd, specifically at the buffet.

“I see my parents,” Jun said, “Are you ready?”

Minghao took a deep breath. He could feel his hand shaking, but regardless, he nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

Jun then lead them to the buffet, where his parents were overseeing the placement of food. The two walked over to the two.

“Mother? Father?”

The two turned around. Minghao looked at Jun’s mom first.

She was wearing a tight, black, sequenced dress with black heels and a scarf. Her black hair was curled.

His father was wearing a suit from the same tailor as his own. He wore a black blazer, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Their eyebrows furrowed.

“Jun, who’s this?” Jun’s mother asked.

Minghao heard Jun gulp.

“Mother, father, this is Minghao, my date,” Jun introduced.

Minghao took it as a cue to introduce himself. He gave a small bow.

“Hello. I’m Xu Minghao.”

“Wait... date? So... does this mean that this is your...”

“Yes... this is my boyfriend,” Jun said, finishing his dad’s sentence.

His parent simply stared at him, then at Minghao, and back at Jun. The stares made Minghao feel uncomfortable and resulted to looking down at the floor to avoid it. It was silent between them, and Minghao didn’t know how to feel about that.

A sigh broke the silence.

“So... Xu Minghao, how did you and Jun meet?” He heard Jun’s mom ask.

Minghao looked up and saw her looking up at him. She had a small smile on her face along with genuine kindness in her eyes.

“Oh. Um... well, there was a one time that... that he came to the store that I work at. It’s not even a store that he would shop at, but he saw me and claimed that he saw ‘an angel walking on the Earth.’ He walked in, and the first thing he said to me, as an attempted to flirt, was ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’”

His mother softly laughed.

“That sounds like Jun.”

Minghao laughed as well.

“Yeah. I learned that very fast, but I thought his attempt was very cute, so I let him talk and attempt to use more pickup lines on me. He had to leave after a little bit, and we exchanged numbers. Since then, we’ve fallen for each other... and we’ve been, well, dating.”

“Are you currently in school?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m currently studying photography and fashion,” Minghao replied.

“Cultured. I like that. You could help us with our company with your photography skills,” she pointed out.

She then turned to Jun.

“How long has this been happening, Jun?” His mother asked.

“For over a year,” he replied.

She let a small smirk make its way to his face.

“I knew Jun was hiding something, what with all of the spontaneous trips out, excuses, and sneaking out. I’m happy it’s not something bad.”

His father, whom had been quiet the whole time spoke up.

“Dear, you can’t tell me that you’re okay with this.”

His mother turned to face him.

“Why not? Minghao is kind, witty, cultured, and talented in areas not many people are,” She replied, “Why? Do you not approve?”

“Of course not. He clearly isn’t in our same class. There’s no reason for Jun to be with him if there’s no benefit to him or our company,” he replied.

Minghao tried to pretend that those words didn’t hurt.

With that, he turned away and walked off.

His mother sighed.

“I’ll go talk to your father,” she said to Jun, “Meanwhile, you should go sit at our table. We’re going to start dinner soon. It’s the only reserved one, so you’ll be able to find it.”

She then turned to Minghao and gave him a soft smile.

“It’s been nice talking to you, Minghao. I hope to see you around more often. Jun should know now that he doesn’t need to keep you a secret anymore.”

Minghao nodded and bowed.

“Thank you.”

She nodded before she turned around to follow her husband.

Once she walked away, Minghao let out a sigh of relief.

“So, that went rather well.”

“Yes, it did,” Jun said, “I hoped my mother would understand since she was always the more understanding one while I was growing up. My father is... well more stubborn, but I think he’ll come around sooner or later.”

“Well, good to know I’ve made a good impression on your mom,” Minghao said, “Should we go sit?”

Jun nodded. He led them to a table that was in front of the stage. The two sat down and waited for the event to start.

It wasn’t long before Jun’s parents joined them. His mother greeted them, but his father was still distant and noticeably angry. Minghao noticed, and it made him feel awful. Jun seemed to notice reached out for his hand and squeezed it.

The evening started. While everyone ate, there were speeches, thank-yous, and performances that filled the night, and it ended with Jun and his parents thanking everyone for attending and for their contributions.

“The ballroom will be open to dancing now. We hope you have a fabulous rest of your evening,” Jun’s mother finished.

Everyone clapped as they stood and started to walk over to the ballroom.

Jun walked over to their table. He stopped at Minghao’s seat and sat in the chair next to his. Minghao was about to stand up but Jun stopped him and urged to stay sitting.

“Jun?” Minghao asked.

“I have a present for you,” Jun said.

“Oh,” Minghao said, “Sorry, Jun I... I couldn’t buy you a gift this year. Mingyu and I really struggled to buy food and pay for rent this month.”

“It’s okay, darling,” Jun said, “I have something I want to say to you. Just... don’t say anything until I’m finished, okay?”

Minghao nodded and stayed silent.

Jun reached out and held Minghao’s hands in his.

“Every day leading up to this event, I kept wondering how everything would go. I wondered how... telling my parents would be and how everything would be after that. I’m happy to say that my mom at least had a good reaction and that she recognized you for who you are.”

“When I was standing up on that stage with my parents, it hit me that this is my future. It hit me that I won’t be standing by my parents and showing my face anymore. I would be the one planning and running these events. I would be the one in charge, and that frightened me.”

“Then I looked at you. You smiled at me, blew me air kisses, and made me feel comfortable with all of these people staring at me. I felt better knowing that this would be my world soon because you would be there to love and support me when I needed to be.”

“I’m so in love with you, Xu Minghao, and I continue to fall in love with you every day. If this Christmas has proved me anything, it’s proved that you and your unconditional love is the best gift. You never needed to buy me anything because spending quality time with you is all I ever want.”

“I want you to be my side as I take this position. I want you to be my anchor, and well, I’m happy my mother approves because I don’t know how I’d be able to do any of this without your love and support.”

Jun took a deep breath.

“So... for everything you’ve done for me, I want to make a promise.”

Jun reached into his pocket. Minghao watched as he pulled out a small box.

“Jun, if you’re doing what I think you’re going to do-”

“It’s not, I promise, but it’s... well, along the lines of that,” Jun said.

Jun opened the box, and Minghao saw that there was a simple, silver ring inside. Jun took out the ring and held it out to Minghao.

“This is a promise ring, and with this, I promise my trust and loyalty. I promise to always be there through the good and the bad. I promise to be the boyfriend you can proudly show your friends off to. I promise to provide and help you with whatever you need help with. I promise that... that I will love you unconditionally, for as long as you allow me to. I promise that... that I will keep everything true to everything I promised you and that... one day, I will replace this with your wedding ring.”

Minghao looked up at Jun with disbelief, a tear falling down his face.

“Xu Minghao, will your hold my promises dear to your heart?’

Minghao smiled and slowly nodded. Jun seemed to beam with happiness as he slid the ring onto Minghao’s left ring finger.

Minghao held his hand up, seeing that the ring fit him perfectly.

“Xu Minghao, may I have this dance?” Jun asked.

Minghao looked at Jun, who was holding out his hand. Minghao nodded and let Jun take his hand in his. Jun led them to the dance floor. Minghao rested his arms on Jun’s shoulder and wrapped them around his neck while Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist.

They started to move to the slow music playing.

“I really love it, Jun,” Minghao said.

“And I love you,” Jun said with a small smile.

Minghao looked down before he looked back up, his face tinted pink.

“I love you.”

Jun sniffled, a tear falling down his cheek.

“Throughout my life, I’ve gotten everything I’ve ever wanted, but you’re the best thing I’ve got. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jun said, another tear falling down his face, “I love you, so much, Hao,”

Minghao let another tear fall down his face.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

Jun then leaned in and closed the gap between them. Minghao gasped but kissed back, showing Jun that he loved him, that he wanted to be the only one Jun ever kissed, and that he, indeed, wanted Jun to one day replace his promise ring with a wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments and feedback are appreciated.!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (:


End file.
